Danganronpa: Another Story
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Makoto wakes up in an empty classroom with no recollection to how she got there in the first place. Now, stuck inside with no way or no way to connect with the outside world, her and 15 other students must attempt to try and escape this horrible life of mutual killing. Perhaps, she might even find love somewhere along the way of all the betrayal and hurt in this world. Graphic rape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Murder Games begin; Idol's Secret:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so here's the new and improved (slightly) version of Danganronpa: Another Female Makoto Story. So, this one has more plot than the one that I wrote on a whim, so I hope you enjoy this one more than the other one._

 _So, I will try and update as regularly as possible. I'm going to try updating every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It's a more likely probability that I will most likely be updating on Friday's though. I changed up some other genders and deaths throughout the plot._

 _Aside from those, some of the original plot might seem rushed or seem like I'm missing things but, that's because school is hectic even if it's just began. I'm trying really hard to do a lot of things, I probably won't have much time for soon. With me failing 9th grade back in 2015 so, I'm trying really hard here to try and graduate with my class of 2018. If anything I'll still end up graduating with the class of 2019._

 _But, if anything once again, I'll be still updating these story much to everyone's delight._

 _Summary: Makoto wakes up in an empty classroom with no recollection to how she got there in the first place. Now, stuck inside with no way or no way to connect with the outside world, her and 15 other students must attempt to try and escape this horrible life of mutual killing. Perhaps, she might even find love somewhere along the way of all the betrayal and hurt in this world. What's a girl to do in this situation?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to the original owners of the game. I only own, the genderbent characters.**

 _Now, that all the really important stuff is out of the way…_

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Naegi Makoto woke up to a pounding headache and a dull throb in the back of her neck. Sitting up, she gazed around the room with hazy and unfocused forest green eyes. Her eyes eventually focused and adjusted to the dimness of the room, and she scanned her surroundings for anything to help her figure out where she was.

' _The windows are locked and bolted closed…'_ She thought looking around more. ' _And…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes slid over, and landed on a white folded piece of paper, lying innocently on the floor, not too far away from her.

"What's this?" She asked herself outloud, picking the paper up and flipping it over. "Head over to the auditorium by 8:00 am."

Looking around, she spotted the lone door in the empty room, wide open. With a small gulp, she began to head to the door and out of the tiny classroom.

' _Well, here goes nothing…'_ She thought looking around once more before closing the door behind herself.

Walking around a bit, she soon arrived at a big set of doors. Tilting her head, she caught the sound of multiple voices floating around on the inside of the room. Opening the door, she managed a quick scan of the room before someone jumped into her line of sight.

"You're late!" A bushy eyebrowed teen yelled at her, she jumped back startled by the sudden accusation. "It said to be here by 8:00 am. And, you are a minute late!"

She blinked, as a nervous smile stretched upon her face as she comprehended what he was talking about.

"You're talking about the note, right?" She asked, to which she gave a firm nod in her direction.

"I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka Super High School Level Moral Compass." The loud male asked, eyes locking with hers to show a questioning gaze. "That's right, and what might your name be?"

"Naegi Makoto, Super High School Level Luckster." She introduced bowing slightly before he walked away. She soon let out a startled yelp, as she found herself face to… chest with a tall blond boy.

"Where the Hell are we?" He asked loudly, ice-blue eyes glancing around, obviously annoyed. "Do you have any idea cutie?"

Naegi blinked, eyes wide as she stared at the taller male in shocked awe.

"How could you tell…?" She stuttered quietly. Of course she was shocked. She was used to people just assuming she was a male.

"I'm Enoshima Jun, Super High School Level Model." He said giving a cool smile. "And you, are adorable."

Blushing a bit, she squeaked and tried to give a proper answer before, giving up and bowing her head slightly to hide her face.

"I-I'm not adorable," She mumbled pouting a bit. "My name is Naegi Makoto, Super High School Luckster."

"Cool." He said before turning and leaving. "See you around, Nagi-chan."

Looking around, her eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of aqua-blue eyes searching as well. Her feet began to carry her before she could even comprehend what she was doing.

"Maizono-san?" She called, just loud enough for him to hear. It obviously caught the other off guard. "Maizono- Saito-san?"

"Naegi-san!" The older teen called walking closer to the small girl. "Is that really you Naegi-san?"

Nodding her head, she felt relief that she wasn't alone here in the school with complete strangers and she gave him a cheerful smile. Her smile faltered, as a thought hit her suddenly.

"You actually remember me?" She questioned. She elaborated further, seeing his obvious confusion at the question. "I mean, you've only been in one class with me once and, you were the most popular boy there… and I was little ol' normal me…"

The boys confused face turned into one of shocked-hurt as he looked at his former classmate.

"You think I'd be that shallow?" He whispered before shoving his face into his hands and hunching his shoulders slightly. "How cruel…."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" She stuttered before hearing a quiet chuckle. "Huh?"

"Joking!" The blue haired male chuckled again, louder this time.

"Don't tease me like that!" She sighed, placing a hand on her chest looking down. Soon they both broke into quiet laughs.

"Are you two done flirting?" A cold voice asked as the duo turned around to face the voice.

"And, who might you be?" Maizono grunted, a frown pulling at his lips almost immediately. Naegi snapped her fingers in remembrance, gazing at the figure with slight jealousy and awe.

"I remember!" She said, mentally grumbling. "You're Togami Byakuya, Super High School Level Heir. You're family's company just bought that whole oil company…"

He nodded his head, looked around the room while surveying everyone, and sniffed once more before walking away with crossed arms and a mighty air around himself.

"Why were we all brought here?" a small girl asked with her hands pressed against her chest. She had wild fluffy brown hair and yellow-green eyes filled with tears.

"Upupupu…" Everyone heard a childish voice giggle all around them. It resonated around the giant auditorium, making the group look around the room for the sound source. "I brought you all here!"

They heard the sound of a machine wiring from the little podium standing in the middle of the platform in front of them. The top of the podium opened up and a little black and white bear popped up from it.

"I'm the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." It said standing on it's little legs. "Stand, bow, be seated."

"Hai!" Ishimaru cried, bowing perfectly in half. "Stand, bow, be seated."

"D-Don't listen to him….!" A girl with glasses and long braided hair cried jumping back and covering her head in shock.

"Hai, now to tell you why you've been brought here…" the bear made a bow of his own before standing again with a crazy glint in his lone red eye.

"A stuffed toy bear is telling us what we have to do?" A female with fiery red hair and electric blue eyes gaped opening at the scene. "And, one of us is crazy enough to listen to it….?"

"I'm not a stuffed bear…" the little toy waved it's paws wildly. "I'm a handsome headmaster named Monokuma."

' _Okay,'_ Naegi thought, alongside everyone else, sweat dropping. ' _It just called itself handsome… I'm dubbing it, a he.'_

' _Now, time to see how much fun this game is going to be…'_ He thought staring at some of the students with glowing red eye and a sinister shake of the shoulders. ' _I wonder who will do what and if they can see the hidden yet.'_

"Now, time for roll call." He said, not disturbed in the slightest at their dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Enoshima Jun-kun; Super High School Level Model." He began looking at a clipboard, he mysteriously pulled from nowhere.

"Hoi…" the blond answered uninterestedly, picking at his nails.

"Kuwata Lola-chan; Super High School Level Baseball Player." He giggled looking up briefly to survey the room.

"Yeah, I'm here…" the red haired girl from earlier said, pushing a bright lock of hair behind her ear.

"Fujisaki Chihiro-san; Super High School Level Programmer."

"H-Here…" The small girl with the fluffy hair murmured so quietly, it wouldn't have been heard in a real classroom and not a room filled with people too terrified to speak. Her yellow-green eyes looked around filling with tears of fear.

"Oogami-san; Super High School Level Martial Artist." He continued, feeling himself mentally count the idiots just losing brain cells from just thinking this over.

"Here." A big muscled figure said from Naegi's right, and the girl felt herself tremble as she stared at the taller figure. ' _If things could overpower anything, then that's the one you need to look for….'_ She thought crying animatedly as she continued to steel her nerves.

 _ **(A/N: They don't know Oogami true gender yet btw! :D)**_

"Ehem!" The bear cleared his throat to get their attention from the giant. "Maizono Saito-kun; Super High School Level Idol."

"H-Here." Saito said looking around as he shifted foot to foot.

"Togami Byakuya-kun; Super High School Level Heir." the roll call continued on.

"Tch. Here." the aforementioned blond sucked his teeth as he glared at everyone in the room icily.

"Fukawa Touko-chan; Super High School Level Book Worm."

"H-Here!" the girl with glasses and braids squealed, locking eyes with Makoto briefly, before she ducked her head quietly mumbling to herself.

"Yamada Hifumi-kun; Super High School Level Otaku."

"Here…" an overweight teen said, wiping his furiously sweating head rapidly. For some reason, Makoto felt the right to be very nervous around this one…

"Ludenburg Celestia-chan; Super High School Level Gambler?" He questioned not looking up.

"Right here, thank you very much." A girl with a gothic attire stated twirling a piece of raven black hair around a pale finger. "And please, call me Celes."

"Hagakure Yasuhiro-kun; Super Highschool Level Shaman." The bear continued as if he wasn't just interrupted with small chat.

"N-Nice to meet you?" a male with ridiculously large hair said with a nervous smile and sheepish wave of his hand. ' _Is his hair naturally that big or does he gel it or something?'_ Naegi thought tilting her head slightly as she looked up at him quizzically. ' _And, just how many times did he fail this grade?'_

"Oowada Mondo-kun; Super High School Level Gang Leader."

"The fuck do you assholes think you're all staring at?!" A male with a funny hairdo snapped, making Makoto take a step back her face filling with fear as she trembled next to Maizono quietly.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka-kun; Super High School Level Moral Compass?" the bear continued not missing a beat.

"Right here!" Ishimaru said looking around with intense red eyes. "And, ready to work with you all."

"Asahina Aoi-chan; Super High School Level Swimmer." the way the tone sounded made Makoto wonder if this was all recorded.

"H-Hai…" a girl with a funny looking pony tail said, looking around uneasily. "I hope to get along…"

"Naegi Makoto-san; Super High School Level Luckster." She felt an ironic sense bitterness towards the label they gave her.

"Here…" She said so quietly, everyone nearly missed it, even in the quiet room.

"Kirigiri Kiyo-kun; Super High School Level Detective?" He said as if it was a suspicious name itself. Looking around she noticed a male with purple hair that she hadn't noticed before.

"Here." He stated face blank and stoic, pushing a strand of lavander hair behind his ear. Their eyes locked briefly and something seemed to flash across the taller teens eyes but, it was gone as soon as it came.

"Nice to see you're all here!" The bear laughed making Makoto wanna hide in a hole and never come out. "And, the reason I have you all here in the first place is to play in my School of Mutual Killing Game!"

Everyone's blood turned to ice as they stared in front of them, not wanting to believe what he just said as true but, being unable to differentiate it from anything else. The bear gave another laugh and she felt her stomach start to churn a bit.

"And, to kick start things right off the bat," He said looking around. "Let's give you a motive and see who starts what! Please meet me in the A/V room."

Looking at one another, the students uneasily shuffled through the hall and towards the room marked A/V room. Once all there, they all took a seat at their designated seats and stared at the monitors, feeling dread pool into their stomachs. Lifting the headphones, Makoto felt her eyes widened upon seeing her family sitting in the living room appear on the monitor.

"Mako-chan," Her mother began, smiling as sweetly as ever. "We're very proud of you getting into Hope's Peak Academy."

She smiled, feeling her chest swell and throb with something painful, as her eyes watered slightly. '' _Kaa-chan…'_ was her only thought at the moment as she let her mother's praise roll in her mind.

"Onee-chan," Her little brother said smiling and waving at the camera. "Continue doing what you do best. Don't change who you are! Mako-neechan is best when she stays who she always has been."

' _Kotaru…'_ She thought feeling the painfully throbbing in her chest increase as the tears fell and trailed down her eyes.

"Hey, princess you're really making us proud." Her father said, gruff laugh bubbling from his mouth. "Keep it up and don't study too hard. Remember, the best way to a man's heart is through your wonderful cooking, sweetheart. And, I'm a cop remember that."

"Daddy…" She murmured, hand covering her mouth as he shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

"What a family…" She heard Monokuma's echo around the headphones. "Waiting for their one and only daughter to come home but…"

The happy picture suddenly changed to her living room looking wrecked and her family nowhere in sight. She felt her breathing pick up the pace as she stared at the scene.

"Are they really truly still there?" The bears childish voice giggled. "Waiting for the one at school?"

Makoto felt a shrill scream tear from her throat as the video ended. Leaving her sitting there screaming. She felt arms grab her as everything blacked out around her.

' _Home… Have to get home…'_ She thought, struggling against the arms holding her tightly. ' _Kotaru… Mama… Daddy!'_

"Naegi," she heard a voice close to her ear. "It's okay, stay calm."

She felt herself slowly come to a stop as the world returned around her and her breathing went back to normal. Makoto felt her eyes droop with exhaustion as the arms supporting her tightened comfortingly, making her relax to a degree. She felt all of their 'classmates' eyes on them as they sat in the center of a protective circle.

"It's going to be alright." The voice said, her mind slowly processed to it be a familiar male voice. Slowly, her eyes locked onto a pair of aqua blue eyes looking at her from above.

"Maizono...san…" Was all she could mutter before she blacked completely. Body and mind tired, she let everything fade away, not noticing the idols hidden smile.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, that's the first chapter of Danganronpa: Another Side Story. I know it seems a bit rushed but, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Liked it? Leave a comment. Loved it? Comment and follow. Want more? Subscribe to me for more updates._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first murder; Betrayed Hearts:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so this is the second chapter for my female Naegi story. So far, I've been getting requests to do many things with this story and I plan on doing them when I get the chance so do not worry about that too much. But, now onto the really boring stuff…_

 **CHAPTER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE/NON-CON**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot and female Naegi, all original credit goes to it's original owners.**

 **NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Maizono Saito felt was excitement and anxiety. Grinning to himself, he walked out of his room and made his way to the cafeteria, a little hop in his step.

' _I can't believe I did it last night…'_ He thought giddily. ' _Now, to somehow get rid of the evidence…'_

Sitting at his usual spot at a table, he felt himself grow from excited to nervous, and from nervous to guilty.

' _...What if someone finds out…?'_ He thought, looking down at the table in front of him, blue eyes dull and unseeing. ' _What if… someone figures it out? Someone like… Kirigiri-san….'_

So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Makoto sit next to him albeit a little shakily, until she called out to him.

"O-Ohayou… Maizono-san…" She whispered laying her head on the table silently.

"Naegi, it's going to be okay." He whispered back, as she hugged his arm tightly. "They're probably okay."

"B-But…" The small girl whimpered. "What if they're missing or worse… de-!"

"We can't think like that." He cut her off gently. "Don't worry Mako."

She nodded, still hugging his arm, Maizono felt his heart warm at the sight. But, a small throb in his chest reminded him of the probability of today.

' _Too bad…'_ He thought, closing his eyes. ' _I'm getting out of here and she'll be… dead most likely.'_

"Ohayo Naegi-kun, Maizono-kun." they heard Kirigiri's soft voice from the doorway. "Are you okay, Naegi-kun? I hope you didn't hurt yourself yesterday."

The girl nodded her head timidly, blank forest green eyes gazing at the floor quietly. Soon, after Kirigiri, everyone filed into the big room with the exception of one.

"...Where's Kuwata-chan?" Aoi asked after a few moments of silence, filled with only slight chatter every now and then from the students that might've gotten acquainted with one another over the traumatic night.

Everyone looked at one another, finally putting into the fact that they were missing the cheerful girl with blue eyes.

"That's strange," Celes murmured, delicate fingertips covering her mouth from view, as her red eyes gazed around as if seeing everyone for the first time. "I was sure she would have came in with Hagakure-kun. He's always late."

"Hey," Hagakure cried out, indignity overtaking his face, with a red hot blush. "I couldn't sleep last night."

Looking at him closely, Maizono could see the obvious signs of lack of sleep by the bloodshot look the friendly brown eyes had. Tilting his head downward so no one may see his expression, a small bitter smile formed on his pale face.

' _Lola-san won't be having sleeping problems for awhile…'_ He thought guilty suddenly. ' _But, it's too late for guilt and regret. This is what I had to do.'_

He felt Makoto stand up from his side and look at the rest of the group with a shy smile on her face as she twiddled her fingers.

"If you want, I can go look for her…" the gender confused girl offered.

"Please do." Kirigiri said nodding his head firmly.

' _Sorry Mako-chan,'_ Maizono thought shutting his eyes tightly. ' _You're not going to like what you find…'_

Almost immediately after, he heard a scream tear through the room. Like a bullet shot through the air, everyone went running to the source of the noise. There, they found Naegi lying unconscious in the hallway on her side curled slightly in front of Kuwata's room. Looking inside the room, Kirigiri felt his blood turn to ice and Maizono feigned shock/fear.

"Upupu… A body has been found." Monokuma's voice drifted through the room chillingly. "Now, you all have one hour to find any clues or hints that could lead to the killer."

They stared at the corpse in shocked horror _(fake on Maizono and Celes' part.)_

Maizono looked away from the corpse, not wanting to relive something he did to the poor cheerful girl. He felt himself tremble at the way he heard Asahina gasp, Fukawa scream in shock, and Fujisaki stifle a cry into her hands.

' _This is all my fault …'_ He thought sadly. ' _But, it's too late for regrets now…'_

Bending down, he began to gather Makoto's crumpled form from the floor in front of the crime scene.

"I'll take Naegi-kun back to his room." He said keeping in character his cool facade never leaving his face. Everyone was to dazed to properly answer answer, so after a few nods he left without much more word.

After Naegi woke up, Maizono took it upon himself to explain the situation to her. So now, they were helping the others look for clues. _(On Maizono's part, he was looking for anything he might've left behind.)_

' _Don't bother… you won't find anything…'_ He thought grimly. ' _I'm just making sure of i-!'_

"Naegi-kun, what's that in your hand?" Kirigiri's voice cut through his thoughts like the knife that went into Lola's body when he held it in his larger hands.

He closed his eyes not wanting to remember the feeling of her body struggling to get away from him as he pinned her down and slowly strangled her before stabbing her repeatedly.

"It's a note I found." She answered handing it over to the purple haired detective. The quiet male examined it with a scrutinizing look, before muttering to himself and shoving the note into his pocket while muttering to himself.

"Heh… I see…" He muttered. "Naegi-kun, thank you."

The aforementioned girl gave a confused look, before another piece of paper was shoved into her tiny hands. Tilting her head, she sent the taller teen a startled look as he began to walk away from her.

"Please go give that to Fujisaki-san." He supplied helpfully. "The rest of you head to the auditorium like Monokuma said."

With that the group dispersed. Maizono felt dread fill him as he followed the group behind Togami.

"I hope you have a good way of defending yourself…" He heard Togami growl next to him. "...Maizono Saito."

And, just like that, he felt the air leave him with a sick nauseating feeling. There's no way… no way Togami could have figured it out already…

' _There's no way he could know…'_ He thought feeling his hands shake as he tried to stay calm. ' _I got rid of all the evidence… I know I did!'_

Blinking, he steeled his nerves one more time before walking into auditorium. He couldn't lose his cool and facade just like that because of something the blond said.

' _Plus, I gave myself an alibi…'_ He thought a slightly crazed grin stretching across his face. ' _I'm untouchable…'_

"Now," the childish voice of Monokuma cried as he stood a top of the stage in the auditorium. "I'll explain the rules. It's time for a trial."

"Trial?" Maizono heard Enoshima mutter. "What are you talking about you stupid bear?!"

"Why, you're all going to find the killer amongst your-!" He was cut off by a high heeled leather boot shoving itself against his face.

"Like hell I will." Maizono could only blink as he looked at Enoshima. Blinking, he felt himself going to be sick when a sudden gush of blood flying in multiple different ways. "H-How… could… this… happen to me?"

' _No way…'_ He thought watching the models body fall to the floor.

"B-Blood…" Fukawa muttered before passing out and falling to the floor.

"Harm against the headmaster means instant punishment." The bear said, struggling to get back onto the stage. "Now, to continue as planned. I had hoped not to have meaningless deaths but, I guess we had to have had a demonstration."

The other survivors could only continue to stare on at the-now dead-blondes body as the spikes retracted from his body and it collapsed into a puddle of it's own blood.

"You will all find the blackened classmate who killed, Kuwata Lola-chan." He giggled behind his paw as his devious looking red eyes glistened dangerously. "And, if you get it right we'll have an execution against the guilty culprit. But, if you're wrong, the blackened will walk away while, you lot are all executed."

Maizono felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the bear in front of them. He shuffled uneasily to one of the spots at the stands much like everyone else.

' _I'm doomed…'_ He thought at last as everyone took a spot at the stands looking at one another in fear and anxiety.

"Now," Monokuma growled, red eye glowering viciously. "Let's begin the trial for the murder of Kuwata Lola."

"Let's go over the crime scene and condition of the victim's body again." Togami said before snapping his fingers. "Naegi."

"U-uh… hai…" She murmured looking down at her Monokuma file. "Victim - Kuwata Lola. Cause of Death - Strangulation and multiple stab wounds in the abdomen, legs, arms, and chest area."

Everyone visibly shuddered remembering what a wreck the body looked like with torn up clothes and blood all over it. Whoever did it, wasn't playing around obviously.

"Her room seems relatively undamaged and clean during the assault, even though the body was found right near her bed." She continued to read off the file.

"I-I don't remember seeing any blood on the bed covers even though she was sprawled around the area…" Fukawa said pulling her own pigtails in a nervous gesture.

"The door to her room was opened, even though the estimated time of death was around 11' o'clock at night to 5' o'clock in the morning." Maizono chimed in, reading straight off the Monokuma file as well but, mentally he grimaced.

"The blood around her head seemed fresh despite the fact there was no blood around the rest of her whole body. "Though there was a blood stain a few feet away as well…"

"The replica katana was the murder weapon." Yamada concluded, pushing his glasses up and striking a pose to try and seem cool.

Maizono was content to just sit there and let the trial go off course and, to his luck, away from suspecting him, and in turn using up all the trials time. He didn't count on someone actually knowing anything.

"That's wrong!" Makoto said suddenly, causing the rest of the students to look at her. "The murder weapon was the culprits hand and the large kitchen knife lying a few feet away from the body and supposed crime scene."

Gulping quietly, he closed his ice blue eyes and attempted to calm his jittery damn nerves again. He couldn't lose his cool this far into the game. He had made everything perfect basically.

"We should check everyone's alibis." Celes murmured, twirling a jet black piece of hair around a pale finger, and Maizono felt himself relax intently at the thought of using his trump card so early in the game. Kirigiri's cold purple eyes locked onto his own and, Maizono felt a himself shiver in fear for some reason.

"Yes, so let's start with Maizono." The detective confirmed. "How about you kick start it for us, hm?"

"Sure." He said with a shaky smile and light shrug but, on the inside he was panicking a bit. "I was in my room until Naegi came up to me and asked if he could stay with me for the night."

All eyes flew to Makoto, who was staring at Maizono confusion written clear across her face. Slowly she nodded her head agreeing to his statement.

"Naegi-kun," Kirigiri said, catching her attention. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I went to his room because I felt scared and didn't really know anyone else yet…" She murmured ducking her head a bit to hide her blush from sharing a room with a boy that wasn't her brother.

"Me and Sakura-chan were in the kitchen drinking some of my special milk tea to calm our nerves and help us sleep." Asahina said next. "I was still scared so I asked Sakura-chan if I could sleep with her that night."

"Excuse me." Celes stated. "Who is 'Sakura-chan'?"

"Me." Oogami stated, making everything around them stop as they stared at her. She closed her eyes and continued. "Asahina-dono was still worried about everything, so I agreed to let her sleep with me."

"I was praying like I usually do at night." Hagakure yawned, still lacking the appropriate amount of sleep. "Yamada-chi and Ishimaru-chi were both with me and even ended up staying the night."

"The Gods, Goddesses, and Deities we prayed to yesterday was great student bonding," Ishimaru stated with a smile before a worried frown played on his lips. "Although, I wish there was something to help with Hagakure-kun's sleeping problem… or lack of in this text."

"To be honest, I didn't know that half of those Gods, Goddesses and Deities existed, until Hagakure-dono enlightened me." Yamada huffed, wiping his sweating forehead with his usual handkerchief. "But, I do say I agree with Ishimaru-dono. Hagakure-dono didn't fall asleep until about 3' o'clock in the morning, only to wake up screaming-"

"I think that's enough Yamada-chi." Hagakure stopped him. "Let's just solve this thing please. Me, you and Ishimaru will solve that problem ourselves. Please."

Maizono felt his heart throb a bit in sympathy for the clairvoyance. He could only guess what could have been keeping him up. Be it natural causes or something to do with his Super High School Level title. But, that bit of sympathy was soon gone as he realized an important factor.

' _Haa…'_ He thought as it slowly sank into his mind. ' _No one is going to be able to solve this case… I'm safe.'_

The blue haired male dipped his head down to hide the growing sense of excitement and the smirk that was itching to stretch across his face.

"... I do remember seeing Maizono-kun around Kuwata-san's door…" Fujisaki murmured so quietly, everyone almost missed it. Maizono felt a small big of his facade snap off as he stared.

Everyone stared at the fluffy haired computer programmer in shock. She shuffled her feet and wrung her hands shyly under everyone's intense shocked gazes, before continuing.

"I was walking with Fukawa-san and Mondo-san to the library." Fujisaki murmured as Mondo snapped his fingers in recollection.

"She's right." He grunted, smacking his forehead with his palm. "The chicks wanted to go to the library but, Fujisaki was scared so Fukawa convinced me to come along like a bodyguard. He was standing at her door and looked really nervous before Kuwata opened it."

All eyes turned to Maizono who, was sweating under the accusing stares. Makoto turned her head to stare at him in shock, bright green eyes going slightly dull at the accusation against her friend.

"Mai… zono-san…" Makoto's voice whimpered right next to his ear. "Are they telling the truth…?"

Maizono looked down a small smirk gracing his innocent features. Looking back up his hollow eyes stared at the students who were all waiting in silence.

"Is it true?" He repeated tilting his head, before his face screwed up angrily. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT! I have an alibi."

Makoto took a step back as he said the statement in a calm voice, the blunette then took a deep breath face calm and blank as he folded his hands neatly in front of him.

"I was with Naegi that night." He restated his answer from his alibi, sending dark scowls around the room. "And, any other of your little accusations areBULLSHIT WITHOUT PROOF SHITHEADS!"

"Then," Togami stated cold voice breaking the tense air. "Tell me, what were you doing outside of Kuwata Lola's room and Naegi tell me exactly what time you went to his room to go sleep."

"Around 9' o'clock. He went out to go get us some snacks twice before we settled down." Naegi answered, voice as quiet as a mouse. "He came back at midnight I think with snacks and movies."

"..." Slowly, Maizono turned to stare at Makoto with empty hollow eyes.

' _I thought my plan was flawless…'_ He thought as his eyes went from hollow to blank and hysteric. His pale face turned a bright red as he clenched his fists at his sides tightly.

"Any objections?" Kirigiri asked lavender eyes cold and piercing.

"... any… objections?" He asked blank eyes flickering around the room once. " **DAMN RIGHT I OBJECT!"**

Everyone gave startled gasps as he glared at Togami and Kirigiri, growling low in his throat.

"What proof do you have, you bastards?!" He snarled. Togami's eyes narrowed and Kirigiri merely scoffed at the sudden bout of anger being thrown towards them.

"Simple…" Kirigiri said after a moment. "You didn't destroy any of the evidence. We found the poorly ripped bloody shirt and we most definitely found the note you sent her, luring her into your trap of trust."

"Maizono-san… please…" Makoto whispered into her hands. "Please tell me they're wrong…"

He stared at his hands as they flashed from being clean to being covered in blood. He closed his eyes as he remembered his sin.

* * *

 _ **Please I've had feelings for you since I laid eyes on you.**_

 _ **If it's okay with you, I'd like to meet and talk about any kind of possible**_

 _ **Relationship I could have with you. I would be**_

 _ **Happy and honored if you would give me the time to talk about it tonight at**_

 _ **11' o'clock.**_

 _ **-Maizono Saito.**_

 _Maizono slipped the note under her door and quickly ran for cover behind one of the doors and waited for the door to open. When it did he peeked around to just barely be able to see her reaction. His target had turned a bright red as she looked over he note looking around before scribbling a response on the back of the note and leaving it on the floor._

 _With the nonchalance that he's had years of practice with beforehand, he walked over and grabbed the note and continued walking like he didn't even stop. Flipping the note over, he was able to read her response as he walked._

 _ **I've never have someone want to confess to me.**_

 _ **Of course you can stop by and we can talk tonight.**_

 _ **I would have thought you'd like Naegi or something like that.**_

 _ **You two really close so, I assumed he was already your boyfriend**_

 _ **and you were kinda gay…**_

 _ **Sorry but, you guys seemed like it.**_

 _ **I mean, you did protect him from Mondo and a lot of other of the kids.**_

 _ **But, I'll see you tonight.**_

 _ **-Kuwata Lola**_

 _He felt another plan formulate as he re-read the note, quietly thinking to remember that everyone assumed that Makoto was a guy instead of a girl._

' _That could be a good advantage as everyone would assume that Mako was a guy so if she became my alibi there would be no way to connect me to the murder.' He thought grinning evilly._

* * *

 _Later the night when they got the motives for the first murder, he made sure to pretend that Makoto was safe with him, to give her the pretense that he was always going to be there for her. She didn't need to know that she was his trump card in assisting in murder._

 _He was absolutely elated when she asked if she could sleep in his room the night of the planned murder. He answered easily with yes, and he even had a cover story for when he left out of the room for a really long time._

" _I'm gonna go grab us some snacks and see if they have any good movies or something we could watch or do in here, even cards would be fine." He claimed at 8' o'clock as he left the girl sitting in the center of the bed. "I'll try to be back as fast as possible. Make sure to not open the door. I have a key."_

 _She'd nodded her consent as he closed the door, making sure to lock it from the outside before continuing on with his plan. He stopped by the kitchen with a plastic bag and told Asahina and Oogami that he was there for snacks for him and Naegi, making the two girls smile at him and calling him a good friend for looking out for Naegi, never once noticing when he grabbed one of the bigger knives and left the kitchen soon after that._

 _Heading to Kuwata's room, he hid the bag of snacks in a flower pot and the knife in his pants pocket in the back. Placing a plastic smile on his face, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door cheerfully. When the redhead opened the door and let him in with a smile, he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist immediately as he leaned down and kissed her gently at first, but, soon giving into the madness of his plan and kissing her fiercely as his tongue thrusts its way into her mouth._

 _His hands began to travel around her body flying from her waist, to her hips before grappling at her breasts and fondling them roughly. The girl in his grasp gave a strangled gasp trying to yank herself back but, being unable to considering the major body difference._

" _Saito!" She cried out. "Stop it!"_

 _He ignored her, instead imagining Makoto underneath him. He began kissing and biting down her neck, making sure to NOT leave a mark. His hands soon found their way to her shirt buttons and began undoing them as quickly without breaking them._

 _Leaning down he unclipped the bra letting her chest fall and bounce freely. He began to suck at one of her nipples, roughly pinching and pulling the other. He could feel his pants tightening even more at the thought of doing this with Makoto, he began rutting against her underwear covered sex in hopes to get off just a bit._

 _He groaned at the feeling of the hot wet heat only protected and covered by the underwear. Being unable to hold himself back anymore and not bothering to strip her he pulled her panties to the side to expose her pink entrance and began to undo his belt and pants._

 _Once his erection was free he grinded it against her entrance, giving a soft groan at the soft wet skin against his hard flesh, even as she gave whimpers and pleas for him not to and to stop. Positioning himself at her entrance, he thrusted himself into her fully groaning at the tight squeeze, he changed their position to the side wind position and began to rut into her at a rough pace making Lola scream in pain as he continued to treat her with no gentleness._

 _Soon, he felt himself reaching his end, and grabbed ahold of both her breast as she tightened around him in pain, he grunted his completion and filled her to the brim, some even spillover the sides of his still thrusting erection._

 _Pulling out he redressed the two of them he took the knife from his back pocket and began to walk towards the girl shivering on the floor, his large hand reached forward and grabbed her small neck and pulled her close to his chest, slowly applying pressure to the area as she gave small squeaks and cries and even small struggles to try and get air into her airway that was slowly being crushed by the hidden mad man._

 _Soon her eyes began to roll behind her head and her struggles slowly died away until he threw her onto the floor and began to stab at her repeatedly, blood splattering everywhere around them. Her crystal clear eyes slowly began to die away to a dull blue as she slowly fell into an eternal sleep._

 _Giving a sinister chuckle as he began to clean up the crime scene, setting it up in an out of order way that would confuse any first time detectives._

 _And, just like that he slunk away._

* * *

Opening his eyes, he remembered he was back in the trial room with the rest of the trapped students. They were all staring at him, some in shock, some in horror, most in anger and hatred.

"Do you still deny it, Maizono Saito-kun?" Kirigiri asked and a small noise escaped from his mouth.

"...do I deny it?" He questioned himself with a chuckle. "No, in fact… I think it's time I gave up anyway."

"No way… no way…!" Makoto shrieked, falling to her knees and covering her ears.

"Now… it's time to vote!" Monokuma finally spoke up looking around at the students. Everyone traded uneasy glances as the bear started the casino slots.

"You're all correct." Monokuma cheered as confetti fell and Maizono's face slid onto the slot that was held for the guilty student. "Maizono Saito-kun, is our wanted Killer! Also known as The Blackened."

"H...How could you?" Makoto shakily asked as she stared at the floor with wide blank green eyes. Staring but, not really seeing. "I trusted you… and… and…"

"And, I used you." He answered flatly, tone dead and expression schooled into one of boredom. "I wanted out, and you happen to be the perfect stepping stone."

The girl's' eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the floor with dead, tear filled eyes.

"..." He leaned over and pulled her close against himself hugging her tightly one last time. "Makoto, just show them that you're one of the best girls they'll have yet."

Before anyone could say anything, Monokuma slammed a large hammer onto a red button.

* * *

 **G-A-M-E O-V-E-R ! !**

 **C-O-N-G-R-A-T-U-L-A-T-I-O-N-S** **! !**

 **MAIZONO SAITO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

 **MAIZONO SAITO'S LAST PERFORMANCE**

 _A stage appeared in front of the remaining students, who were all in theatre seats. On that stage a spotlight shined on Maizono, in the middle of a giant bear trap. A meter hovered above Maizono's head. It had the word 'AMAZING' on the far right handed corner and the word 'TERRIBLE' on the opposite end._

 _Giving a small sigh, he started to sing and dance across the stage and the meter began to fill towards the word 'AMAZING'. Monokuma sat in front, scribbling something down on a clipboard every now and then._

 _The meter was almost filled all the way to the end but, right when it almost hit 'AMAZING', Monokuma threw a piece of dynamite at the meter causing it to explode and drop all the way down to 'TERRIBLE'._

 _Maizono's face fell from a smile to a frown as the bear trap snapped closed around him, causing him to give a short scream as blood splattered all around the stage and slowly dripped down on the floor and into the crowds seats. And, then the curtain closed._

* * *

Makoto felt her world slowly crumbling to her feet, and everywhere else around as she stared at the last true person she had known here be killed via execution because of that damned bear… falling to her knees she let out a loud a cry.

" **Noooooo!"** She wailed

 _ **Survivors - 12**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yup, I killed three characters off already. This is chapter 2 and I'll get set to working on chapter 3 the minute I can! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Until next time._

 _Bye-Bii!_


End file.
